Kidnapped
by the14thdragon
Summary: My name is Max .I've been a pretty normal kid all my life. My parents make tons of money, I have tons of friends, and life couldn't get any better for me...well I was wrong life just got worst over the last month my, whole life has gone to living hell. Last month I would have never expected this to happen. You see what happened was...


Kidnapped

Chapter 1: Deception

My name is Max .I've been a pretty normal kid all my life. My parents make tons of money, I have tons of friends, and life couldn't get any better for me...well I was wrong life just got worst over the last month my, whole life has gone to living hell. Last month I would have never expected this to happen. You see what happened was...

1 month earlier

It was a saturday everybody in school was ready for Luke's party, but me and Gary wasn't that excited about it.

"Why is everybody so siked for?" asked Gary.

I replied. "I have no idea, all thats gonna happen is everybody is going to get drunk, do drugs and some other crazy stuff."

I kept glancing at the clock, ready for that long hand to reach the 12. It felt like every second was a year. And just when I couldn't take it anymore, the bell rang. Everybody came piling out the front school doors ringing with summer excitement. I personally was excited also.

"Hey Gary! Are you going to the party?" I asked.

"I might. It depends if Taylor is there or not." He replied.

"Oh ok, in that case, just pick me up at 7."

"Okay see ya Max." Gary replied.

I went over to get on my bike, unlocked the chain and headed home. About an hour of riding my bike I rode up into my driveway and heard a shattering noise. _Great, dad's drunk again,_ I thought. As I walked into the door, dad was yelling at mom about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I really didn't feel like hearing this tonight, so I headed towards my door.

"Hey! Where do you think you going Max?"

"Im going to my room where else, your always drunk all the time! I'm getting tired of you beating on mom about nothing, and when are you going you quit? You said you were going to quit this week. Why don't you just go out somewhere and get yourself sober dad!" I replied.

"Hey!", his words slurring, he walked up to me and grabbed my collar, "Don't tell me what to do." Slamming me against the wall, then grabbing his coat off the hanger then heading out the door.

HONK! HONK! Gary was blasting his horn outside.

"Mom i'm heading out, are you gonna be okay?"

She said nothing.

"Okay i'm headed to Luke's party", still no reaction.

I ran out the door jumping into Gary's car. Gary floored it. About 30 minutes we were at Luke's house.

"Come on lets go Max! Lets party!" said Gary.

The speakers were booming with music, everybody was dancing, and drinking of course, but other than that the food was okay and overall the party was okay. I had lost track of Gary. _Must've went looking for Taylor_, I thought. I caught a quick glance of him, but he was heading toward around the back of the house where nobody was. _Hmm must be going to make out with Taylor, this should be good._ I waved through the crowd slowly towards the back of the house. It was much quieter than I thought it would be. I heard clicking noises that sounded like it could come from a machine. I heard a faint voice, not too loud, but not too quiet. It was definitely Gary. He was talking on a device that looked like a phone, but it looked like a phone I had never seen before in my life.

"Don't worry I have it all worked out, Max will be on the ship in less than 24 hours. I just have to do the dirty work first."

"It better get done." the voice behind the phone said.

I was in shock. What was happening. A ship? Gary closed his phone. I started to run away when Gary said, "Hey Max where you going?"

"I was just headed home."

"You see...thats just not going to happen." Gary said.

Green lights up above us shone down, they were almost blinding. It seemed to be like a hovercraft or something. I turned to run away but this alien looking creature punched me in the face, and the world went black...


End file.
